Evolution Inc
by Care-free kitten
Summary: SASUNARU. Sasuke, buisness man, goes to donate money to a new company. There he see's a mysterious blonde. Is the blonde really working there or is something big going on? Warning: I talk alot! But i do give out cookies!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm still writing another story other than this one, but that one is getting boring to me even though I am writing a rape scene. *shrug***

**I want you all to know before I start the story that I sometimes get bored and even if I do I still finish the story.**

**My friends think I have ADD. BUT we won't go there.**

**Also Ayase is my love, if you don't know who he is ask, if you don't ask you don't get to know, although there is a hint in this chapter. If you guess right I'll give you cookies!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, you know that. I also do not own Ayase, *cry***

**Warnings: I don't give warnings so know this is yaoi**

**That's all you'll get.**

**Inspiration: We were learning about evolution in biology class, we just finished the fossils section and are working on the embryo thing. **

**WHY DO WE LOOK SO MUCH LIKE MONKEYS????**

**WHY NOT CATS?????**

**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

**Summary: I'm not giving you this either (I know I'm mean) but it's sasunaru and possibly one-sided oronaru, possibly rape, probably**

**Sasuke's rich Naruto's a freak of nature, they fall in love, people are after Naruto, the usual.**

**WOW I just wrote a whole page of A/N**

**Don't worry there will be hardly any in the other chaps, I just wanted you guys to know some things first!!!**

**STORY TIME!!!!**

Sasuke Uchiha, a rich business man, walked into Evolution Inc ready to be bored out of his mind.

Sasuke was walking down a narrow hallway to the president's office (1). Even Sasuke had to admit that this building was HUGE! It may even be bigger than his company.

He now stood outside the office door; everything in the building he's seen so far has been bleak and dull.

The president's office was no different. A plain gray desk, it looked unoccupied for the most part; there was even dust gathering in the corners.

"Mr. Uchiha." Sasuke turned around at the sound of his name.

"Yes." He said in a polite tone.

"I am the president of Evolution Inc, Kuno Tsuka (2). It is a pleasure to meet you." He held out his hand and Sasuke shook it.

"You can call me Kuno though." He smiled a warm smile, not one you would expect to see in such a boring office.

"Then you may call me Sasuke." Sasuke smiled also but not a warm smile, more of a businessy smile.

Kuno had insisted on giving Sasuke a tour of Evolutions Inc.

"I'm hoping that you'll agree to donate money to my company Sasuke. You would have full rights to come anytime you'd like, of course."

"Of course." Sasuke stated, "If your company is something worth donating to. (3)"

"Yes." Kuno said with a worried look.

Sasuke had seen the fish, the cats and the reptiles, but he hadn't seen anything interesting. The company shows how animals evolved and is working on forcing them to evolve further (4).

Of course anyone would be amazed and his father would want to be the first to donate, but Sasuke was actually very bored.

"Sasuke, this is Orochimaru, he is in charge of teaching the animals and making them more capable, physically and mentally." Kuno said proudly.

"Really?" Sasuke asked looking at the man in front of him. He looked like a snake, hell; he could pass as one of the animals. "It's a pleasure."

"Yes it is." Orochimaru said grinning.

Sasuke look through all the windows as he explored by himself.

Then something caught his eye.

Orochimaru was working with the fish, but there was someone with him, who was swimming in the water with the animals. Faster than most of the fish the boy swam laps; only to stop and play with the surrounding fish when they passed by. He looked so happy.

Orochimaru then scolded him and must have told the boy to get out of the water because the boy did just that.

Sasuke stared in awe at the boy as he got out of the water, blonde hair dripping wet that spiked everywhere. Tan skin that was to beautiful to be humanly possible. And blue eyes like the sky.

Sasuke stood there staring for a moment before he realized that the boy was staring back at him.

Suddenly Sasuke was tapped on the shoulder, "Is everything to your liking?" It was Kuno.

"Yes, Kuno, who is that?" He pointed to the perfect boy.

"That's Naruto, Orochimaru's new assistant." He said with a cheesy smile on his face, Sasuke didn't notice, he stopped listening after he heard the blonde's name.

"Oh," Sasuke said, "yes, we'll be donating to your company." Kuno's face lit up, but Sasuke didn't care about the donations, he only cared about one thing

Naruto

**(1) No not Obama's (I wish)**

**(2) Kuno- It's how I kept pronouncing Kanou's name by accident. I don't know why.**

**(3) Come on! All Uchiha's have to be bastards at one point! Should I have explained why Sasuke was there earlier???**

**(4) No Sasuke doesn't care about animal cruelty.**

**Guys what should I name Sasuke's company, I really don't care, first person to give me one, that's it! I'll also give them cookies!!!**

**Also I used my new multicolored pens to write this in my notebook!!!!! (I know I'm weird)**

**Another cookie opportunity!! Who can tell me the difference between then and than, I always seem to get them mixed up.**

**Japanese word of the day () I make this up**

**AIRASHII (ADJ) - AMIABLE/ CAPTIVATING**

**YAY!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK I'm REALLY SAD BECAUSE NO ONE REVIEWED! **

**If I don't get reviews I don't know if you like it! So I won't write another chap until I get at least one review to tell me to keep writing, because if you don't want me to I won't and I'll do something else.**

**I had this in my notebook and I just got around to typing it.**

**---**

The next day after telling his father the good news (no you don't get to meet Sasuke's father, yet) Sasuke went back to Evolution Inc hoping to see Naruto again.

He started to walk around, today the blonde was in the cat section of the company. Sasuke smiled at the way the blonde would wrestle with them.

Sasuke also noticed that Orochimaru wasn't around, so he decided to go into the room to officially meet with Naruto.

Sasuke bet that his voice would be just as beautiful as he is.

When he walked into the room Sasuke faced a huge problem, the lions who did not want him in their territory,

"Hello, my name is Sasuke." He said as he stepped closer to the blonde that happened to be surrounded by said lions. Of course any normal person would be terrified, Sasuke kept his composure.

Naruto then smiled at Sasuke and motioned the lions that there was no danger.

Sasuke was amazed at how beautiful Naruto's smile was.

"I'm Naruto." He said with a grin. "Sorry, they aren't used to strangers."

"That's ok." Sasuke said, "So . . ."

"So, why are you here Sasuke?" Naruto said with enthusiasm.

"My father is donating to this company; I'll be coming in to check in every once in a while." Sasuke said indifferently. "So what do you do here?"

Naruto paled, "You don't know?"

"Well, Kuno said that you were Orochimaru's assistant." Sasuke shrugged.

"Well, I am!" Naruto said quickly, "I help with the animals; it's a lot of fun."

"Oh? How much do you get paid?"

"Um, I volunteer." Naruto smiled. Sasuke knew he had a good heart, to be volunteering to be with animals.

"Wait, doesn't this company hurt animals?" Sasuke asked.

"NO! I'd never let that happen!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke smiled.

"Sasuke!"

They both turned to see Kuno standing in the doorway with a horrified look on his face.

"What's wrong Kuno? Naruto and I were just talking about the animals." Sasuke said wondering why Kuno looked so scared. Was it the lions?

"Of course." Kuno said, "Well, now that I'm here why don't we talk Sasuke?" He smiled and he and Sasuke walked out of the room, though not before Sasuke waved good bye to the blonde.

"So Sasuke what were you talking about?" Kuno asked.

"Nothing much, just stuff like how much he gets paid." Sasuke shrugged.

"Ah yes, Naruto gets the normal amount, like our other workers." Kuno said as he kept walking.

Sasuke stopped, _Wait hadn't Naruto said he worked for free?_

_---_

**OOOOOOOOOOH!**

**Well, review PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voldyismoldy, , Cara-sama, and, serenamoonrose**

**COOKIES FOR ALL OF YOU!!!! (::) **

**And serenamoonrose I still do not know if I am going to put rape in it, only if people want me to. I don't even know why, rape makes things sad. THIS STORY DOES NOT REVOLVE AROUND THAT! But it will have sadness. So if people want rape tell me if not tell me, I don't care, either one is fine. **

**I LOVE YOU ALL!!!**

**---**

"Ah yes, Naruto gets the normal amount, like our other workers." Kuno said as he kept walking.

Sasuke stopped, _Wait hadn't Naruto said he worked for free?_

_Did he lie to me?_

"Yes, Kuno I'd like to get a key to this place so that I don't have to wait for someone to let me in again." Sasuke stated hoping to confront the blonde.

"Of course Sasuke, that'd be fine. I don't have to worry about you alone in here; after all it's your money." Kuno laughed.

-

The next day Sasuke went to the company and started searching for the blonde.

_Where is he? _Sasuke thought to himself.

Then Sasuke saw it, a gym. Orochimaru seemed to be yelling at Naruto who was doing pull ups on a bar.

Sasuke got a little closer and hear what Orochimaru said, "Is that the best you can do? How are you supposed to get better if you give up at your record? If you don't do at least a hundred more you'll go to bed without dinner!"

WOW. Sasuke didn't realize how hard Orochimaru pushed his assistants. W_ait, room? Naruto lived here? That can't be right. Is Naruto really an assistant here? _

Sasuke went into the room, "Orochimaru why are you pushing him so hard?"

"Ha!" Orochimaru barked apparently thinking I was Kuno "Isn't this how we treat all of the animals."

"Do you consider Naruto an animal?"

"Are you st. . ." Orochimaru turned to realize it was Sasuke who he was talking to. "Sasuke. I didn't realize it was you." No shit "That's just a joke me and Kuno say about all the workers."

"Really?" Sasuke didn't believe that, and Naruto looked completely exhausted. Then he realized that maybe it wasn't just animals Kuno was experimenting on.

"Naruto?" Sasuke looked over at him worried.

"Sasuke, it's just a joke, really." Naruto gave him a reassuring smile.

But Sasuke would not let this go. He was going to find out exactly what was going on at Evolution Inc.

---

**Sorry this Chapter is short. **

**So guys review, so I can give out cookies.**

**Also who is going to tell me the difference between then and than?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey it's early the dog woke me up and I'm not hyper yet.**

**Sorry it took so long**

**---**

"Sasuke, it's just a joke, really." Naruto gave him a reassuring smile.

But Sasuke would not let this go. He was going to find out exactly what was going on at Evolution Inc.

-

"Sasuke!" Naruto ran down the hall way chasing him.

"I am going to go talk to Kuno." Sasuke didn't stop walking toward the office.

"Sasuke, it's just a joke. It didn't mean anything." Naruto pleaded.

Sasuke stopped. "Oh? Is that why you're so tiered you can barely keep up with me?"

Naruto looked stunned, "Sasuke."

Sasuke turned around and went to Kuno's office leaving Naruto standing in the hall.

"KUNO!" Sasuke yelled as he slammed the door.

"Sasuke what's wrong?" Kuno said jumping from his desk.

"What's wrong is you are experimenting on humans here! That's illegal!"

"No it's not when you have the persons consent."

"Oh? So you are telling me that he allows you to push him until he can't walk?!?!"

"Sasuke. I think it's time you leave."

-

At home Sasuke pondered what to do.

-

**The reason I won't go any further is because I don't know what I want sasu to do yet.**

**Let's take a vote.**

**-One – Sasuke tries to kidnap Naru from the company**

**-Two – Sasu tries to destroy the company (physically or financially)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Good morning Kuno." Sasuke said as he walked down the hallway passing Kuno.

Needless to say Kuno was shocked Sasuke came back.

"Sasuke, it's ah good to see you"

"HN. Likewise"

-

Sasuke walked down the hall right to the training room where Naruto was being forced to do pull ups again.

"Good morning." Sasuke said with a blank expression.

"Sasuke." Orochimaru said, "Welcome back. Naruto and I were just working out weren't we?"

Naruto fell to the ground out of breath.

"Orochimaru I already know about what you're doing here so don't act like I'm stupid. I just wanted to say hello to Naruto." Sasuke said in an 'as a matter of fact' tone.

"Oh." Orochimaru left quickly, probably to converse with Kuno.

"Naruto." Sasuke stated.

"Sasuke look I know what you think but-"

"Let me just ask you this," Sasuke interrupted, "do you let them do this to you?"

Naruto looked at his feet, "I have to, Kuno is my father's friend and when my father died I promised to help in any way I can."

"So you're an idiot."

"What?!?!"

"You made a stupid promise that you should back out of but won't because of a friendship that wasn't even yours. I call that pretty idiotic."

"You don't know what you're talking about! If I could leave I would but-"

Naruto was interrupted by Sasuke's lips crashing into his own.

"Well, I'll have to do something about that."

Sasuke walked away as Naruto held his hands up to his lips.

**OK so I will write longer chaps but right now I can only write a little bit at a time so bear with me. **

**Thanks for ur reviews I hope to get more and cookies (::)**

**Also I will do #1 with a little 2**

**And do you want It physically or financially?**


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto was sleeping peacefully and never noticed Sasuke creeping into his room.

"Naruto, hey, wake up!" Sasuke whispered shaking the blonde.

"hm?" Naruto stirred.

"come on." Sasuke dragged him out of the company and on to the street, behind them the company blew up.

"THE ANIMALS!" Naruto screamed.

"Don't worry, look." Naruto saw the animals in cages being hauled into a truck.

They kiss and have hot steamy sex.

**Sorry, u knew this was coming.**

**I cant continue this story or any story. WAAH!**

**If any one wants it they can have it but I want to read it. **


End file.
